


Day 10: Can I borrow your miraculous?

by MiniNoire



Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, marinette as ladynoire, slight blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: Night vision somehow can be shared.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Day 10: Can I borrow your miraculous?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AshFreesky and Khanofallorcs for beta reading :)

“So, you then put the cookie tray in the oven and-”

Marinette’s voice trailed off as the lights in the kitchenette started flickering.

“Huh? What’s happening?” she wondered out loud.

“Seems like the bulbs in your house need replacing, Princess,” Chat Noir, her protégé in cooking, quipped, chuckling slightly.

“Ha, ha. Nice observation, kitty cat.”

And just then, the room went dark.

“Mon Dieu, looks like there is a power outage! This is the third time this week. Papa needs to get the alternate power supply repaired soon,” Marinette noted in exasperation.

“Seems like we are stuck together in the darkness now, Mari,” Chat pointed out. 

The girl opened her mouth to say something sarcastic, but the words died on her tongue. For the sudden warmth in the air near her face meant only one thing.

“I wonder what we can do, stuck in this darkness together, Purr-incess.”

The drawl in his words, the teasing tone in his voice, the proximity of his face to hers. It wasn’t Marinette’s fault that her breath hitched. Somehow, being Marinette made her get flustered by Chat much more easily.

_ And no, it wasn’t because of the fact that as Marinette, she got ample time to see the dork in black leather. _

“Aww Princess, thinking stuff, mhm? I can see you blush~~” 

_ Dang his night vision _ .

She might not see a smidge in the pitch black darkness (except for those luminiscent green eyes) but somehow, the girl could totally picture the teasing smirk adorning that idiotic cat’s face at that moment.

“Whatever, kitty. Keep dreaming while I get a candle.” Giving him an eye-roll that he could  _ definitely  _ see, Marinette turned around to get to the drawers underneath the television…

...Only to bang into the dining table, a series of crashing sounds echoing in the room as she fumbled for support in the pitch black darkness.

A strong hand caught her at the waist, saving her from falling.

“Now, now, Princess. I must say it is really flattering that you are falling for me, but we don’t need any broken bones, right? Oh, I wish you had my night vision.”

_ Night vision. _

_ NIGHT VISION! Oh yeah!! _

“Chat? Can I borrow your Miraculous?”

All she got in answer was silence.

_ Wow Marinette. He saves you and you ask for his Miraculous? What if he believes you to be Mayura now, huh? Then again, you really can’t explain to him where you ran off to all the times he told you to stay in one place during akuma attacks, right?? Girl, you just practically did the stupidest thing in the entire world and it surely will be written down in golden words in your biography! _

“Wow Marinette. I expected you to thank me, not demand a ‘thank you’ gift from me.”

“Uh, Chat, you see, night vision and-”

The boy chuckled, “I understand Princess, I was just teasing. Sure you can borrow it, but first, let me hide under the table at least. We don’t want you to know the handsome face behind this black mask now, would we?”

“Narcissistic cat,” she chuckled as the boy ducked underneath the table. One “Claws In” and “Claws Out” later, Lady Noire stood in the room in place of Marinette. Not that the boy underneath the table knew.

“You don’t know how much I wish to see you in your cat form, Princess. If only it hadn’t been dark.”

_ But I don’t wish for you to see me, Chaton. _

“Well, Chat, you know how curiosity killed the cat, right?” she snickered.

Finally grabbing the candle from the drawers and a wheel of Camembert from the shelves, Marinette detransformed and gave Plagg the Camembert wheel as thanks. Chat Noir was back in a few moments.

The girl struck a match, but before she could light the candle, the power returned.

“Seems like it was fate’s wish to transform my Purrincess in a cat form once, without me seeing her,” Chat chuckled and was rewarded with a light smack on the arm and a blushing ravenette.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
